Hotaru and Komari's Future
by Windrises
Summary: Before Komari leaves for college Hotaru tells Komari about how she feels. After learning about this Hotaru and Komari both wonder what they should do.
1. The Truth Comes Out

Note: Non Non Biyori is a anime done by the studio Silver Link and is based on a magna by Atto. This story takes place years after the show.

It was Komari Koshigaya's last day at school. She was eighteen and ready to graduate. Komari's best friend, Hotaru Ichijo, had a crush on Komari from the day she met her six years ago. Despite Hoatru's obvious hints Komari never seemed to notice how Hotaru truly felt about her.

Hotaru wanted to be proud and happy for Komari, but she was too distracted at the thought of Komari leaving to college. Hotaru was two years younger than Komari so she would have to wait two years to go to college. Hotaru figured that Komari's graduation party would be the last chance she got to tell Komari about her feelings before she left.

The graduation party was a small event outside the super small school. Hotaru looked around at the other party guests. Everybody looked so happy. Hotaru felt a little jealous of the lighthearted and easygoing nature of her friends. While Komari talked to her family and friends Hotaru stood around and thought about how to tell Komari her true feelings.

Komari looked around and saw Hotaru whispering to herself. Komari walked up to her. Hotaru was already blushing. She felt the urge to just keep her feelings locked up in order to keep this day from getting awkward.

It took ten seconds for Hotaru to get the courage to say, "Hi."

Komari looked at Hotaru with a polite smile on her face while asking, "Are you okay?"

Hotaru nervously said, "Yes."

Komari replied, "You haven't spoken to me all day."

Hotaru blushed again while saying, "I have something that I want to tell you, but I've been nervous to tell you."

Komari replied, "Come on. You shouldn't feel scared to tell me your feelings. There's nobody I trust more than you."

Hotaru asked, "Really?"

Komari said, "My sister's nosy, my brother's quieter than a mime, and Renge is unpredictable."

Hotaru replied, "I'm really proud of you for graduating."

Komari said, "Thank you. What else?"

Hotaru blushed with extreme embarrassment while saying, "I love you."

Komari replied, "Aww."

Hotaru looked at Komari's face. Komari thought that Hotaru was just saying that she loves Komari as a friend. Hotaru was super scared, but she couldn't wait any longer to tell her crush how she felt. Hotaru said, "I'm not talking about loving you as a friend. I have a crush on you."

Komari had a surprised expression her face. She asked, "Are you making a joke?"

Hotaru shook her head and said, "I've had a crush on you since fifth grade."

Komari replied, "I wasn't expecting this. You were always so sweet, but I didn't think you thought me as anything more than a good friend."

Hotaru looked down on the ground, because she was scared to face Komari at this point. She said, "I'm so sorry. I know that I shouldn't of ruined your graduation with this news."

Komari lifted Hotaru's chin up and said, "You have no need to be sorry. When we were growing up I sometimes saw you blushing. I had fleeting thoughts that you were blushing at me, but I didn't think that much about it."

Hotaru replied, "I'm going to go." Hotaru tried running away, but Komari gently stopped her. Hotaru tried to hide her tears while saying, "I probably ruined our friendship."

Komari said, "Hotaru, no matter happens between us I want you to know that I care about you. The summer's about to begin so we'll have fun."

Hotaru replied, "Um, okay."

During the summer Hotaru hung out with Komari and her other friends. Komari tried to talk to Hotaru alone, but Hotaru was too scared to talk everytime. Hotaru and Komari had fun together during the summer, but both of them felt too confused to talk to each other about their feelings.

After the summer was over it was time for Komari to go to college. A few years ago a college was put up fifty miles away from Hotaru's school. Komari waited for the bus while wearing her blue college uniform for the first time. While she waited Hotaru walked to her while wearing a purple dress. Komari asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hotaru answered, "I wanted to say goodbye before you left. I'm going to miss you a lot."

Komari replied, "I'll miss you too."

After standing around for a few minutes Hotaru gave Komari a hug. Komari said, "If you have anything else to tell me say it now. Don't hold back. I wanna hear all of your secrets."

Hotaru decided to tell Komari her strongest feelings. She said, "I've never met anybody who I love more than you." Komari got caught up in the moment and kissed Hotaru on the cheek.

Komari said, "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't of done that." Komari looked around and noticed that the bus was waiting for her. She said, "I must go. Goodbye Hotaru."

Hotaru replied, "Goodbye Komari." Hotaru and Komari stared at each other. Neither of them felt ready to leave.

The bus driver angrily asked, "Will you hurry up? Being late is a terrible way to start college." Komari growled at the bus driver.

Hotaru said, "I don't want you to be late, because of me. Please go ahead."

Komari replied, "Okay, but I plan on calling you."

Hotaru said, "I'm already excited for your call."

Komari replied, "You're adorable."

The bus driver said, "All of the students on this bus are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Komari sighed and said, "Okay. I'm sorry." She got on the bus and waved goodbye to Hotaru.

Hotaru was an hour late for her first day of eleventh grade. However Kazuho Miyauchi, the teacher, was sleeping so Hotaru didn't get into much trouble. Hotaru tried to not think about her feelings towards Komari during school.

After school Komari went to her dorm room and met Julie Kitt, her new roommate. Komari waited for Julie to leave so she could call Hotaru. Hotaru heard her phone ring and got excited. She answered the phone super fast and said, "Hi Komari."

Komari replied, "Hi Hotaru."

Hotaru said, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier this morning. Your class was probably late, because of how long I delayed you from getting on the bus."

Komari replied, "I deserve the blame for that. I wanted to talk to you longer this morning."

Hotaru asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Komari said, "Of course."

Hotaru asked, "Why did you kiss me on the cheek earlier?"

Komari nervously said, "I'm not sure. I was just moved by how nice you are."

Hotaru asked, "Have you ever been in love before?"

Komari answered, "Nothing romantic. What about you?"

Hotaru blushed while saying, "I've only had romantic feelings for you."

Komari replied, "Um, that's very heartfelt. I'm honored."

Julie was about to come back in so Komari said, "I need to go."

Hotaru responded, "Goodbye Komari. I love you."

Komari said, "You're the best." Komari hung up.

Julie said, "I got a bunch of milk so feel free to have some if you want."

Komari replied, "Okay."

Julie asked, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Komari said, "An old friend of mine."

Julie replied, "Sounded like you two have feelings for each other from what I heard."

Komari asked, "How could you hear that while you were walking to the door?"

Julie said, "The volume on your phone is crazy loud."

Komari looked at her phone and said, "Stupid phone."

Meanwhile Hotaru was having a conversation with her mom in her kitchen. Hotaru asked, "Is there any way I could skip eleventh and twelve grade?"

Hotaru's mom answered, "I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

Hotaru said, "I wanna be with Komari at college."

Hotaru's mom replied, "I know you care about her a lot, but you can't go to college for now." Hotaru had a mopey look on her face. Hotaru's mom said, "You can visit Komari this weekend." Hotaru smiled.

A few days later Komari got a ride on a bus to get to Hotaru's city. Hotaru patiently waited for her. After Komari got off the bus Hotaru ran up to her and said, "Hi Komari. I've been looking forward to your visit for days. Wanna go meet up with Renge and your family?"

Komari replied, "Um, I just wanna be with you for a while."

Hotaru smiled and said, "Sounds nice."

The weather was really nice so Hotaru and Komari took a long walk around the city. Hotaru talked about all the antics that her and her classmates got into during the week and Komari talked about how nosy her roommate and how many of her teachers danced around the hallways during breaktime.

After an hour of nice weather it started to rain. Hotaru said, "We're going to get soaked. I do know a shortcut to my house."

Komari replied, "Okay."

Hotaru and Komari took a shortcut and got to Hotaru's house in a few minutes. Hotaru asked, "Do you wanna come inside with me?"

Komari said, "I'm going to spend the night at my parent's house. I just wanted to make sure that you got home safely." Hotaru kissed Komari on the cheek.

Hotaru said, "I owed you a kiss on the cheek."

Komari blushed and replied, "Thank you. I need to go."

On Monday morning Hotaru walked Komari to the bus waiting area. Hotaru blushed happily while saying, "I enjoyed visiting you."

Komari replied, "It was a great time. I wish I was in eleventh grade so we could hangout more often."

Hotaru said, "You'll probably have lots of fun at college."

Komari replied, "I don't know. The last week was the saddest week I had in a long time."

Hotaru asked, "Komari, did you miss me?"

Komari nervously said, "Yes." Hotaru hugged Komari. Komari hugged back.

The bus driver angrily said, "You're wasting time again."

Komari replied, "I'm just giving someone special a goodbye hug."

The bus driver responded, "I'm going to give you a detention if you don't get on this bus now."

Komari said, "Fine." Komari rushed to the bus.

That day Principal Priceless hosted a assembly. He said, "We're having some news students coming to the dorm."

Komari raised her hand. After the Principal let her speak she replied, "But I heard there's no rooms left in the dorm."

Principal Priceless said, "That's true. We were offered a lot of money by some very rich students' parents so we can't turn them down. We need ten volunteers to forfeit from college. Your parents will get refunded and you'll be doing a generous thing so don't feel shy." Komari and nine other students raised their hands. The Principal was excited about getting the money.

Komari got permission to move back to her parent's house, until she was ready to go to college. However before going back home she paid Hotaru a visit. She knocked on the door. Hotaru opened it and said, "Hi Komari. I heard about you turning down college so a rich kid could get to college early. That was sweet of you, but I'm not sure if that was a great idea."

Komari replied, "Lets talk about. Wanna take a walk?"

Hotaru said, "Sure."

Hotaru and Komari started walking around the city. Komari nervously said, "Um, you can hold my hand if you want."

Hotaru started holding hands with Komari. Hotaru asked, "Are you upset about having to wait to go to college?"

Komari said, "No. I'll go there in two years so we can go together."

Hotaru asked, "Komari, did you forfeit college for me?"

Komari blushed and said, "Yes."

Hotaru replied, "I've had a question on my mind for several days."

Komari said, "Ask it. Be brave."

Hotaru asked, "Do you have a crush on me?"

Komari said, "Growing up I never properly appreciated or thanked you enough for all that you've done for me. I didn't even know that you loved me as something more than a friend. After I kissed you on the cheek last week I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I thought that kiss on the cheek was a mistake, but it made me realize that I have a big crush on you." Hotaru did a victory dance.

Hotaru and Komari stayed silent for a few minutes. They were both embarrassed. Hotaru finally got up the nerve to speak. She asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Komari answered, "Yes. I don't have to go home for a few hours. Lets go have dinner together."

Hotaru said, "Okay." Hotaru and Komari started walking, but they paused and looked at each other. After staring at each other they kissed each other on the lips. Hotaru and Komari looked forward to spending the future together.


	2. Don't Look Or You'll See My Feelings

Keeping secrets has been a challenge for people. Friends that are pressured into keeping secrets from their other friends, married couples that can't even tell their own family members each other's secrets, and superheroes that have to hide who they are from everybody were all challenges.

Hotaru Ichijo had a similar situation. She had been smitten with her friend, Komari Koshigaya, ever since she met her. That was seven years ago. Hotaru was now eighteen and Komari was twenty one. Hotaru had kept her feelings for Komari a secret during the entire seven years.

Hotaru's friends hadn't picked up on the fact that she was smitten with Komari. However, they could tell that something was up with her. Keeping such a big secret bottled up had led to stress for Hotaru. She often looked emotionally exhausted. When her friends asked her about it, she would always claim to be okay, but her friends knew that wasn't the case.

Hotaru came up with a plan to end her stress. She decided that she wasn't going to tell anybody about her feelings. She was planning on ignoring any feelings that made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't a very good plan, but Hotaru ignored that thought.

One day, during her last year of high school, Hotaru was walking home. She only had a few months of high school left which was one of the few nice feelings that she had going on in her heart.

Komari quietly walked by Hotaru. Hotaru was so zoned out, that she didn't notice that her crush was by her side. Komari decided to give Hotaru a little surprise by hugging her. Hotaru was so surprised, that she said, "What's going on?!"

Komari gently replied, "I'm really sorry if I startled you."

Hotaru looked at her and said, "It's okay. I didn't know that you'd be here."

Komari replied, "Since I graduated from high school, we haven't seen each other that much. Me and your other friends have been worried about you. May I walk you home?"

Hotaru said, "Sure, but I'm doing better now."

Komari replied, "That's good to hear. Did you get over your stress?"

Hotaru explained, "I have secret feelings that are too embarrassing to reveal. I decided to ignore those feelings, forever. That way, I can be comfortable with my own version of reality."

Komari stopped walking. She said, "Hotaru, that's a terrible way of handling your emotions. You can't hide them under a rock. You need to express your true feelings."

Hotaru had a sad look on her face while saying, "My secret feelings aren't something I can never tell. If you ever found the real me, you wouldn't like me."

Komari patted Hotaru on the back and replied, "You're my best friend. I don't see how any secrets you have would change that. What kind of secrets have you been hiding and how long have you been hiding them."

Hotaru replied, "Seven years."

Komari asked, "Seven years?! That's an unhealthy amount of time to keep a secret. You gotta spit this secret out."

Komari looked at Hotaru. She was shaking and her cheeks were blushing. Komari said, "Ah, it's a romantic secret, isn't it?" Hotaru blushed harder. Komari asked, "What guy has captured your interest?"

Hotaru nervously said, "It's not ..." She paused and said, "Not a guy."

Komari replied, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Who's the girl?"

Hotaru felt terrified. Komari was becoming closer than anybody ever has to finding out her true feelings. She nervously said, "I need to go."  
She started running away. A card fell out of Hotaru's backpack. Komari picked the card up and recognized it.

A few days later, Hotaru was stepped out of her house and grabbed the mail. She saw that there was a letter from Komari. She ran back into the house and into her bedroom. She opened the letter. Inside was what Hotaru had fallen out of her backpack: the Valentine's Day card that Komari had given Hotaru six years ago.

The old Valentine's Day said, "Happy Valentine's Day Hotaru, Love Komari." It also had a big heart written around Hotaru's name. Hotaru loved the card so much, that she had kept it.

She looked at the note that was attached to the Valentine's Day card. It said, "Hi Hotaru. This old card fell out of your backpack. I don't know why you kept it, but it means a lot to me. I'll see you after school, tomorrow. Love, Komari." Hotaru started shaking with fear again. She was worried about whether or not Komari had realized her true feelings yet.

The next day, Hotaru finished up her latest school day. She started her walk home. Komari walked by and said, "Hi Hotaru."

Hotaru stopped walking and faced Komari. She nervously said, "Hi Komari. Thank you for saving that card."

Komari replied, "My pleasure, but I am awfully curious about why you've kept that thing."

Hotaru nervously shook while saying, "It was the nicest Valentine's Day card that I had ever gotten. The heart around you put around my name was too cute. I could never toss it out. I've had it in my backpack. I've brought it to school. I look it at when I'm feeling down."

Komari was surprised and touched by Hotaru doing that. She hugged her friend and said, "You're the sweetest friend I could ever ask for. Gosh, if you're so sentimental about our friendship, you must be lovesick over this crush of yours."

Hotaru started blushing. Komari looked at her friend and said, "You've got to me who your crush is."

Hotaru replied, "I don't have a crush on anybody."

Komari responded, "Come on. If you've been hiding your feelings for seven years, it must be something extreme."

Hotaru said, "There's somebody that I feel a special connection to. A connection that's stronger than I've had with anybody else."

Komari replied, "I see. Who is this person?"

Hotaru said, "No comment."

Komari had an amused look on her face while saying, "You're going to give me the silent treatment, aren't you?" Hotaru paused and didn't say a word. Komari said, "We're basically adults. You can't hide this secret anymore."

Hotaru stared up at the sky, because she was too scared to look at Komari. She said, "Komari, have you ever felt a special connection with somebody?"

Komari replied, "In the back of my mind, I've felt like I have. However, I have no idea who that connection could possibly be with."

Another piece of paper fell out of Hotaru's backpack. Komari picked it up and saw that it was the birthday card she had given Hotaru five years ago. Hotaru nervously said, "Please don't look at that old card."

Komari replied, "If this card meant so much to you, I should remind myself of what I wrote to you."

The card's message was, "Happy birthday Hotaru. It's been about two years since you moved here. However, I can't imagine life without my amazing best friend. It would be like having a moon without a sun. Have an awesome b-day. Love, Komari." There were several hearts drawn on the card.

Hotaru looked down while saying, "I'm sorry for keeping it."

Komari lifted Hotaru's chin up and asked, "Sorry? I'm honored that you kept this. I remember writing this. My sister saw the letter and joked that I was too young to start flirting. Apparently, she doesn't understand the love of friendship."

Hotaru nervously gulped and replied, "Yep."

Komari said, "I kept a majority of the cards you gave me. I didn't keep them in my backpack, but they are in one of the boxes in my bedroom."

Hotaru replied, "I'm really glad that you kept them."

Komari looked over at her bestie and saw how nervous she looked. She said, "I'll let you go, but not until you tell me your crush. Spit out the truth and we can get the stress over with."

Hotaru couldn't hide the truth any longer. She looked at Komari and said, "I really, really, really like you."

Komari replied, "Aww, that's cute, but who is the one that truly warms your heart?"

Hotaru said, "Nobody warms my heart more than you."

Komari gasped and asked, "Am I the one that you have the special feelings for?" Hotaru nodded and went back to nervously shaking.

Komari was surprised by the truth and that she didn't realize that her best friend had a crush on her, until now. She embraced Hotaru and said, "I'm so sorry for not knowing."

Hotaru replied, "It's not your fault. It's my fault for being so scared. I'm sorry for having these awkward feelings. I was too scared that I'd lose our best friend relationship, if I revealed the truth. I didn't want you to think I was a lovesick fool."

Komari responded, "I'm glad to finally know the truth."

Hotaru had a sad look on her face while saying, "But this will ruin our relationship. We can't go back to our normal friendship, now the truth has been revealed."

Komari replied, "It's okay. We can form a new bond."

Hotaru looked at her and asked, "New bond?"

Komari said, "Hotaru, I have a lot of confused emotions, but one feeling I'm confident about is that I love you. You were the only friend that I regularly use the word love for. I didn't really know why. I thought that it was because we were best friends."

Hotaru looked nervous, but she had an excited feeling in her heart. She asked, "Is it possible that we love each other in the same way?"

Komari replied, "In the back of mind, I think I've always had special feelings for you. I wasn't smart enough to know that, until you told me how you felt."

Hotaru was overcome with a new type of happiness. She said, "I love you, more than anybody. I've loved you since middle school."

Komari replied, "That was quite the secret. Aren't you glad that you told me it?"

Hotaru shyly said, "Yes, but won't his ruin our friendship?"

Komari replied, "No, we have too much for each other to let that happen." Both girls blushed.

Hotaru took a long pause, before asking, "Should I start heading home? My parents are going to be wondering why I'm running late."

Komari replied, "Okay." She walked closer to Hotaru and kissed her.

Hotaru asked, "Why did you do that?"

Komari said, "Because you deserved it."

Hotaru blushed and replied, "Oh, thank you." She kissed Komari back and waved goodbye.

Hotaru and Komari both had a lot of feelings to sort out, but their love for each was crystal clear. Wether they were best friends or more, they always have been in love with each other.


End file.
